pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ephemeral Hiraeth/archive 3
Voting Oh well, at least thanks for clarifying. Energy X ∞ 19:58, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey, I'd like to ask you a question. Why is it against the rules to go onto the chat without editing at least 10 times? That's what i mean- Why Is '''It against the rules? How have you been? Hey there! Boy, it sure has been quite a while. I just haven't had the time as my high school career nears its end. You seem to be doing well, an admin you are! I was just getting distracted from an essay, when I decided to pay the old Pokémon Wiki a visit. I hope things are going well and that you continue to be a good role model. Sorry for all that crud I did a while back, that was really stupid. 02:01, December 6, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month poll I made a new User of the Month poll, filled in Augusts winner and filled in the archive. I just thought it was about time for us to have a new poll as well we haven't since August. Rainbow Shifter 20:25, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Message Yeah, I did notice that I was unblocked. I was also surprised to see that the limit was lowered to 10. I guess things have chenged seeing as how it would appear there isn't as much activity anymore. I dunno if I'll be back too long to do much. I've been busy lately with it being my senior year and trying to make sure I stay Valedictorian. My Regards, 01:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Oops, forgot to log in. 02:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) My Name Why does my name and a link to my userpage appear above in your talk page rules? 23:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Because you were the last person to edit the page. Rainbow Shifter 23:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Now I feel like an idiot. 01:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon Learnset I'm asking why in the world you deleted the vaporeon learnsets. They are pages that we lack. They are not unneccessary. I'd have half a mind not to go through and add the delete category to all the other learnset articles out there after this incident, but I'm gonna choose not to do that. 22:18, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I don't know what that 98mal dude was thinking. 22:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Episode plots Thanks, though I wisht there was someone else, so that I don't have to do it all by myself... Energy X ∞ 17:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Administrative rights As a previous administrator, who still checks up on this wiki, I ask that I can get my rights transferred over to this account. You can see from this edit that I am indeed Jazzi. I ask that I have my rights transferred so that I can do what I do by checking up, blocking users that need blocking and deleting pages that need deletion. Also, Snow.js slows down the pages so it should be removed. EnemyPeacemaker (talk) 14:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Image Well, since Christmas is near, I guess it is the time tha the background is changed. Can you do it? Energy X ∞ 08:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) So I have noticed. All right, if you think that is the best, so be it. Energy X ∞ 14:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and Merry Christmas to you! Energy X ∞ 14:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Heres the deal. I made a page about the soon-to-come game "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity". I don't know if you beilive me, or if you wanted it re-named, but heres a link showing proof that this game is going to happen. http://www.joystiq.com/2012/12/20/pokemon-mystery-dungeon-opens-gates-to-infinity-on-3ds-in-marc/ Now, then, I do hope to see my page back up on this wiki. ...All right...for now...God of the Forge (talk) 02:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC)God of the Forge Any bloglike things? Hi, is there anywhere to like discuss things like a blog or something, I kinda wanna be active but it seems that there's nthing I haver to add to pages I want to see what people think of Junichi Masuda's announcement that Morimoto will be on Pokemon Smash on Jan. 6 almost a year after B2W2 was announced to see what people think it could be. 04:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 Well on a wiki I am admin off we have blogs and forums. The forums this wiki has seems to be about help and stuff like that. the pages also have talk pages, but what I mean is a seperate thing like blogs would let users talk about their opionons about stuff that just came out in news like for instrance I am interested to see if people think a new game will be announced. I may be a little confusing but all I'm saying is if there's any posibilities for blogs? GO YANKEES 05:02, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Ynkrdlevin17 Oh, is there anything else? Like approved forums that talk about pokemon announcements in the news? I'mjust trying to find a way to contribute since there is no way I can come up with anything help any page alreadyGO YANKEES 05:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much :)GO YANKEES 05:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Note Hey, I want to tell you that I finished all the Season 6 Plots. Although I'd really appreciate that someone adds the Plots as well, even if they are from latest Season... This takes a lot of time, I know, but for 9 days I'm off to school again and I will be able to add at least 2-3 max. plots per day then. Energy X ∞ 19:13, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Alliance :I know but Jazzi said to him that he has to tell all admins about alliances (even though Rocket told me and I told you and we both agreed and at the time we were the only active admins but...) and then Rocket put this template on '''every admins talk page and Jazzi left a message to him saying: "No". I don't see why not and you did agree with me when he first told me about it (we agreed on chat I think). Rainbow Shifter 16:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I've been checking up on the wiki since the move. And I meant the active admins. And messages in chat does not count as visible discussion. – EnemyPeacemaker 18:01, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature Your signature is a bit over the top, do you think you could change it. Thanks. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) User Rights Changed Hi, I'm Uni from PokéFanon. I received an email message today about my user rights being changed here, but I see no sign of it in the user rights log. The email said the summary was "No longer active". That's the same summary as some others today, but my name isn't there. Can you help explain this? Thanks, 21:44, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Oh. Also, the affiliates section's lower left corner isn't "rounded" like the rest of the corners. I don't think that's meant to look like that. - Uni (Again) 21:47, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Editing issues Hi Slayingthehalcyon, this user is keep adding that Fennekin is based on a Canine, I stated that it is not impossible because Fennekin is truly based on a Fennic Fox, ad if Fennekin is based on a Canine it can be based on every type of mammal in that section. That user isn't clear with that and is keep repeating that Fennekin is based on a Canine which that isn't true. Could you make that user clear before this starts out in a edit war which I really dislike to happen. Thank you. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) PokéPower Member Hi, Slayingthehalcyon. I cam here to ask you that I would like to become a member of PokéPower, but I have no idea how I can nominate myself. I think that I've proven myself to be usefull for this wiki. Even so, if isn't time for me for that, then I would be happy to hear that. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Well, two out of three I've surpassed, but the last one not. I am more active frequently so I have to wait first before I will place myself to become a member of PokéPower. Anyway, thanks, I will remind the link you gave me. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:16, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Question I remember you mentioning briefly about me taking over PokePower, but I was wondering if you still wanted me to do that? – EnemyPeacemaker 19:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think I can set it up, unless it needs to be set up a certain way? – EnemyPeacemaker 19:19, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Will do ^^ I'm also going to update it so that it doesn't include the members that haven't edited in ages. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Hey, just wanted to report IPs 122.55.12.149 and 101.161.234.147 for vandalism. Your call on what has to be done. --Teppei Kiyoshi (talk) 05:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete I have revised the video wall. Some videos have nothing to do with this wiki, so I put a delete tag on them. I need to notify that some of the videos aren't English. Though the strangest thing is couple of videos seem to have been deleted, but were still present. So I made them with tag. Not sure what's going on, but that WikiaBot done goof'd... Energy X ∞ 19:47, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, and can you please make a |featured= section in ? It would save a lot of time for the thing that is pretty much the same in every episode - what's that Pokemon. Energy X ∞ 19:47, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Unprotect Can you kindly unprotect this template, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Pok%C3%A9mon_Character_Box? I need to fix somethings. --I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 16:56, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Block Please ban this , he made some obvious vandalism. Energy X ∞ 21:46, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Fennekin's page Seems that you've also seen that fans are claiming that Fennekin is actually a dog rather than a fox. Anyway, this action by fans is starting to bother me and evenly this can cause editing war between fans claiming that Fennekin is a dog and that other fans claiming that Fennekin is a fox. Can I suggest you that you should lock the page for a while to prevent such kind of happenings until there are more information revealed about that Pokémon. Bulbapedia seemed to be prepared to overjoyed fans who are making fan speculations about the new series. Anyway this was just a suggestion. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for understanding this situation Slayingthehalcyon. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:26, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Slay, and are constantly vandalizing the Gender Pokémon page together. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:49, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your Sandbox Thank you very much Slay, but you haven't seen the best of me yet. I am still evolving many templates around here because this is really needed. My goal around this wiki is to evolve this wiki that nobody ever could imagine. Also, thank you for your support it really means a lot to me to help out this wiki much better. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Great, well I hope that I will be onboard soon, but I want to restore my absent that I had. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::There you got a point indeed. But it is too early to be onboard but I will ask for it soon. Glad to have many editors that are supporting me. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 16:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Template suggestion Hey Slaying, I made a template for the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon orbs, and was going to put it on each of the orb's pages. I got a thumbs up from Jazzi (I know her outside of this wiki) so I'd think I'd ask for your opinion too before putting it in place. Here's the template. Feel free to do any tweaks and let me know what you think so we can decide whether to put it to use. 19:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Game Infobox Hey Slay, I've add a prototype version of the game infobox already on the Pokémon X and Y and I wanted to hear from you how it fits. Anyway I need to do some major changes. Also, it seems that the "show"/"hide" function around this wiki has not been appeared on some of the templates. It can be that the code has accidentally been removed. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:16, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Great, thanks. But if the code is there then the page must be ordered. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Well OK, I hope you know the code about the function. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:25, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Rollback Thank you Slay, It will be much easier for me to undo vandalised pages. Also thank you for your support and the others that supported me. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:37, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. That nasty little prick 2012 is having a hard time understanding that I have powerful friends. Per Ankh ED 22:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I know; but with him, it's already a problem. Per Ankh ED 22:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) First chance I get, he's either Kyurem food, or taking a nice (highly painful) swim in the Digital Sea of Lyoko. Whichever happens first! Per Ankh ED 23:15, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Alert Just alerting you that I'm back (I was away for a bit). Not that it was noticeable, just felt weird not letting someone know I'm back. – EnemyPeacemaker 23:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi,professor Sam! I am a new Pokemon Trainer, you know? OtonashiHaruna Waterfall'' 07:10, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Professor, in real, I have joined the Inazuma Eleven Wiki before. OtonashiHaruna Waterfall'' 07:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Em.....there is no badges to earn? OtonashiHaruna Waterfall'' 07:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Prof,you can see my wiki if you want.....http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Otonashiharuna OtonashiHaruna Waterfall'' 07:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:BCRAT Thankies ^^ And as you know, I won't go around demoting/promoting random people. You can trust me with this ^^ – EnemyPeacemaker 15:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Unprotect This one, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AnimeCharacter :3 I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 14:13, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :And since EnemyPeacemaker won't respond to my messages. May I ask on what happened to the Pokemon button in source mode? --I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 14:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :: K. ^.^ -- I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 22:13, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Another template suggestion Hi Slaying, what do you reckon of this template I made? It's for the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Bands, Ribbons and Scarves pages. Here's the link. 18:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Problem I encountered a problem. I'm going through a "zone" where there needs more than just episode plots to be entered. Like seen here, the infobox lacks the colour feom previous infoboxes. It might be good that someone goes to add info to the infoboxes, things I do not know. Energy X ∞ 19:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Be sure to block for removing content from a lot of pages, I reverted everything they did since this message was posted. 08:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Jazzi won't respond So it's a year? or what .-. I'm just really concerned with this wiki. I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 09:40, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Unprotect! http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Pok%C3%A9Box, for the useful if statements. I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 11:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Ok then! -- I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 13:27, January 28, 2013 (UTC)